Unstoppable
Unstoppable is the series that will follow the Cahills vs. Vespers series. It will have four books. Publisher's Weekly said: "The new storyline sends protagonists Amy and Dan Cahill on even further-flung adventures as they explore the lost civilizations of the world." For more information regarding the third series click here Description The 39 Clues is unstoppable! The bestselling series returns with an adventure spanning four explosive books and a website that places readers right in the action.[2] Books Amy and Dan explore the lost civilizations of the world in these books. ''Book One: Nowhere To Run This book is written by Jude Watson. It will be released October 1st, 2013. Back Cover: '''The Cahill family has a secret' For five hundred years, they have guarded the 39 Clues — thirty-nine ingredients in a serum that transforms whomever takes it into the most powerful person on earth. If the serum got into the wrong hands, the disaster would rock the world. So certain Cahills have always made it their mission to keep the serum safe, buried, locked away. Until now. Thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, are the latest guardians of the Clues. They think they've done everything right, but a tiny mistake leads to catastrophe. The serum is missing and Dan and Amy have to get it back and stop who stole it . . . before it's game over. For everyone. Sneak Peek can only be viewed once you finished Day of Doom Mission. ''Book Two: Breakaway This book will be written by Jeff Hirsch. It will be released in January 28th, 2014. Back Cover: '''A Nightmare Come True' As a member of the most powerful family history has ever known, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill has been shot at, kidnapped, and even thrown into a pit with a deadly snake. He's survived it all due to luck, smarts, and his older sister, Amy, who always sticks by his side. Now Dan and Amy are facing their greatest threat yet, an enemy who has found a way to use the source of the Cahill family power against them. To stop him, Dan and Amy must set out on a desperate mission that will take them from one of the world's hottest regions all the way to the frozen blast of the Arctic Circle. But with the enemy closing in , Dan finds himself facing the one terror he never imagined - being betrayed by his own sister . ''Book Three: This book will be written by Natalie Standiford. It will be out in May 2014. The author, herself, has not yet decided for a title. She posted some news on her blog. ''Book Four: The series "finale" will be written by Gordon Korman. It will be released in August 2014. Books' Release Dates Unstoppable Authors and Book Covers Jude Watson.jpg|Jude Watson will write 39 Clues Unstoppable Book 1 Nowhere To Run Image.jpg|Cover for Book 1, Nowhere to Run Jeff Hirsch.jpg|Jeff Hirsch will write 39 Clues Unstoppable Book 2 39clues book2.jpg|Cover for Book 2, Breakaway Natalie Standiford.jpg|Natalie Standiford will write 39 Clues Unstoppable Book 3 Gordon Korman.jpg|Gordon Korman will write 39 Clues Unstoppable Book 4 Category:Jude Watson Category:Jeff Hirsch Category:Natalie Standiford Category:Gordon Korman Category:Amy Cahill Category:Dan Cahill Category:Madrigal Category:Books in Series Three Category:Roxanne Crone Category:Jake Rosenbloom Category:Founders Media Category:Beatrice Cahill Category:The Pierce Family Category:Branch Serums Category:Breakaway